Attente, action et vie
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Le titre est très mauvais, désolée. En gros, c'est ce que fait Aziraphale depuis la victoire du Paradis, ce que fait Rampa depuis celle de l'enfer, et ce qu'ils font depuis la nonfin du monde. Deux drabbles et un court oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Base: Good Omens

Auteure: Mich' Loinvoyant

Rating: K+

Disclamer: tout à Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett

Note: Il y a trois chapitres, qui se passe dans trois univers différents: le monde où le paradis a gagné, celui où l'enfer a gagné et celui où l'apocalypse n'a pas eu lieu. En gros, c'est trois textes indépendants que je ne peux m'empêcher de lier. A vous de voir si j'ai tort ou raison. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me demander une suite, même si ça vous laisse un goût d'inachevé.

Chapitre un: le Paradis

Il allait falloir attendre. Attendre, encore et encore, que quelquechose vienne briser ce monde, le changer. Etait-ce seulement possible? ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser, car logiquement rien n'arriverait. Mais il ne pouvait rien espérer, donc il attendait. Il attendait, il guettait l'instant où il pourrait agir, redonner une chance au monde, à l'humanité. Un grain de sable à introduire dans ce monde si parfaitement rodé, pour bloquer les rouages. Il fallait que qeulque chose arrive, n'importe quoi, qui ne soit pas prévu, qui lui montre qu'il était temps, qu'il était libre. et alors il agirait. Il rendrait à ce monde son imperfection première, ce si agréable mélange de Bien et de Mal, où un ange et uin démon étaient devenus amis.

Mais d'ici-là, il lui fallait attendre.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

Base: Good Omens

Auteure: Mich' Loinvoyant

Rating: K+

Disclamer: tout à Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett

Chapitre deux: l'Enfer

Il bousillait tous les plans qu'il pouvait. Régulièrement, il passait à deux doigts de se faire prendre, mais il s'en sortait toujours, habilité ou chance; mais qui aurait encore bien pu veiller sur lui? se faisait-il souvent la réflexion; car ses capacités ne lui semblaient pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il accomplissait. Mais il se savait seul, et chassait cette réflexion, cherchant encore et toujours à recréer quelque chose de disparu. Un jour ou l'autre, se disat-il, il se ferait prendre, et il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il arriverait alors de lui. Mais d'ici-là, il les aurait bien em, aussi considérait-il que cela en valait le coup. Et qui sait.. Peut-être réussirait-il. peut-être réussirait-il à faire faire demi-tour à l'histoire, à revenir dans l'Ancien Monde, qu'il avait perdu, perdant tout ce à quoi il tenait.

Mais pour l'instant, il fuyait et gênait les autres.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

Base: Good Omens

Auteure: Mich' Loinvoyant

Rating: K+

Disclamer: tout à Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett

Chapitre trois: la Terre

-Grouille-toi, mon ange.

Aziraphale ne se sentait pas l'envie d'obéir. Il était bien installé dans l'arrière-boutique de sa librairie, un chocolat chaud près de lui, et il n'avait pas envie de bouger, quelque soit l'urgence pour laquelle Rampa l'appelait. Finalement, il se décida à décrocher, guère sûr d'être prêt à affronter la colère du démon.

-Ah, enfin! Sors de chez toi.

-Mais...

-Tout de suite! Bordel, grouille-toi...

-Mais quoi!

Rampa prit une grande inspiration.

-Aziraphale, fais-moi confiance. Sors!

Sentant qu'il faisait une erraur(n'en était-ce pas une de faire confiance à un démon?), il obéit. Et sortit juste à temps pour intercepter ce qui semblait bien être un kamikaze qui s'apprêtait à se faire sauter juste devant sa librairie.

Un peu plus tard, il invita Rampa au restaurant pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé sa librairie. Il y avait dedans des incunables qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié de perdre.

Mais Rampa était morose. Il semblait troublé, pensif, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son esprit d'un problème difficile.

-Qu'y a-t-il donc? Tu fixes cette excellente salade comme si tu t'attendais à en voir sortir Belzébuth en personne.

Rampa ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis explosa:

-Pourquoi es-tu si calme! Tu as failli exploser avec ta librairie, et c'est pour tes livres que tu t'inquiètes!

-Oh.

-Imagine que tu ais été désincarné! Quand serais-tu revenu? T'aurait-on seulement laisé revenir! Fais plus attention à toi, bon sang!

Aziraphale posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Rampa, qui se tut brusquement et la regarda comme une poule qui aurait pondu un poussin au lieu d'un oeuf.

Douloureux mais si plaisant.

-Merci, Rampa.

-T-t, tu l'as déjà dit.

Visiblement, la main d'Aziraphale avait le pouvoir de faire rougir et perdre la capacité de parler aux démons.

-D'être inquiet pour moi, je veux dire.

Rampa resta cette fois silencieux.

-D'accord, je te promets de faire attention. Je ne tiens pas non plus à ce que nous soyions séparés, tu sais.

Et Rampa sourit.

**FIN**

Ok, ce n'est pas vraiment dans le même ton que les autres, ni dans le même style. Mais ce n'est pas la même ambiance, et ils ne sont pas non plus dans le même état d'esprit.


End file.
